Inugami
by Yumen Chan
Summary: Il y a des tabous à ne pas enfreindre. Des monstres à ne pas invoquer. Mais, Kiba ne l’avait pas compris. Devant tant d’inconscience, Keiko se demanda s’il était réellement humain. Ce gosse l’effrayait. Cependant, même les démons ont des regrets...


**Titre :** Inugami

**Résumé** : Il y a des tabous à ne pas enfreindre. Des monstres à ne pas invoquer. Mais, Kiba ne l'avait pas compris. Devant tant d'inconscience, Keiko se demanda s'il était réellement humain. Ce gosse l'effrayait. Cependant, même les démons ont des regrets.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les droits sur les personnages reviennent à Masachi Kishimoto. Seul Keiko alias " La Mante Religieuse " et Akio ( qui fait une brève apparition ) m'appartiennent.

**Couple** : Cela me paraît évident pourtant si vous avez lu quelques unes de mes fics…

**Note** : Un petit peu de vocabulaire et culture générale voulez-vous ?

" **Oiran** " est le plus haut rang pour une prostituée des maisons closes ( On dit également " **Tayû** " ) Il paraîtrait que certaines étaient tellement courtisées qu'elles refusaient parfois des haut dignitaires du gouvernement. Pour cette dernière phrase, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre… Elle est tiré des informations recueillies sur Yumi dite la Nocturne en lisant le tome dix-sept de " Kenshin le Vagabond ". Par conséquent, je ne sais pas si c'est l'exacte vérité ou s'il s'agit d'une fantaisie de Nobuhiro Watsuki pour donner l'importance à ce personnage en la faisant coucher avec des personnes de si haut- rang. Pour le one-shot, on va dire que le OC couchait avec des personnes de _très_ haut- rang… Oh et puis on s'en fout XD Après, elle apparaîtra pas dans le second chapitre.

**Inugami : **Considérez cette créature tirée du folklore japonais comme l'âme damnée d'un chien qui devient une sorte d'arme redoutable pour son ancien maître pour faire très court.

Oh ! Et ce sera un two-shot !

**Note 2** : Un grand merci à Lenvy ( qui est devenue ma bêta-lectrice :p ) pour avoir corriger toutes mes fautes :) Ca devrait être plus agréable pour la lecture maintenant !

**xXx**

Le petit son cristallin de la goutte d'eau s'écoulant lentement du plafond jusqu'au sol fut immédiatement répercuté et amplifié par l'écho, faisant tressaillir les prisonniers répartis dans les différentes cellules. Le silence revint aussitôt. Pesant et étouffant de nouveau les hommes coincés derrière les barreaux de métal. C'était comme ça toutes les quarante-deux secondes si l'on en croyait l'un des proxénètes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animations dans les sous-sols de Konoha et plus particulièrement dans cette partie-ci où étaient réunis tous les hommes considérés comme les plus dangereux de l'Etat. Peut-être un nouveau tous les trois ans tout au plus ? Personne ne venait ici sauf pour les repas et dans des cas exceptionnels. Alors on s'occupait comme l'on pouvait. Mais, après plusieurs années sans pouvoir voir autre chose que du noir et entendre autre chose que cette foutue goutte d'eau qui filtrait au travers des parois humides, force était de constater que plus aucun prisonnier n'avait envie de parler sauf à l'arrivée d'un nouveau colocataire. Mais le silence retombait rapidement après quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Le bruit caractéristique de talons claquant sur un sol de pierre résonna lugubrement dans le dédale qui menaient aux cachots.

Keiko, aussi surnommée " _La Mante Religieuse_ " en raison de ses innombrables meurtres de politiciens influents à l'aide de son rang de _oiran_ au sein du bordel de la capitale du pays du Feu, l'entendit depuis sa cellule. Son ouïe s'était incroyablement développée à force de rester aveugle. Elle enfonça son auriculaire dans son oreille droite et le tourna vigoureusement afin de pouvoir entendre au mieux. Certes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus gracieux pour une belle femme. Mais de toutes façons, qui pouvait la voir dans cette obscurité ? Les bonnes manières s'oublient facilement.

Des frottements de tissus sur le granit rugueux, des gémissements douloureux. De toutes évidences, il y aurait un nouveau compagnon parmi eux et Keiko ne put que s'en réjouir.

La grosse porte en acier grinça et l'ex-prostituée dut se couvrir les yeux avec le tissu crasseux de sa robe, anciennement blanche, aveuglée par la lueur de la torche. Une voix gutturale retentit.

" On le met où, ce bâtard ?

- Il n'y a plus de cellules libres… ? Sinon fous-le avec la pute. " grogna la voix d'une femme.

Keiko était habituée. Aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-elle pas et fut heureuse d'avoir un compagnon, aussi odieux était-il dans son ancienne vie, pour la réchauffer et occuper les longues nuits éternelles dans ces cages de façons plus ou moins conventionnelles.

La grille coulissa, cogna avec violence contre le mur et le prisonnier fut jeté sans aucun ménagement au fond de la cellule. Keiko, toujours à travers le voile de tissu décerna la silhouette de la femme qui s'agenouillait près du blessé.

" Oy Ibiki ! Fais le tour pour voir si y a pas de morts, le temps que je foute tous ces jufus et ces sceaux à la con ! Ca nous évitera de nous déplacer plus tard.

- L'amoche pas trop. Ils vont devoir l'interroger après, fit le dénommé Ibiki.

- Pourquoi ils le gardent pas en haut en attendant ? grogna sa compagne.

- Trop dangereux.

- Sérieux ? "

Légèrement habituée à cette nouvelle lumière, Keiko baissa le tissu et se hâta d'observer son nouveau colocataire. La pauvre retint un hoquet de stupeur.

C'était un gosse. Enfin… Plutôt un adolescent à la tignasse brune emmêlée tâchée de carmin à de multiples endroit. Avec des canines assez impressionnantes dont la pointe était visible même la bouche fermée et deux triangles écarlates tatoués sur ses joues. La visage crispé par la douleur.

Un Inuzuka. En sale état. Mais Inuzuka quand même.

Elle en avait déjà rencontré un avant son emprisonnement. Un dieu au lit, ce type ! Mais, elle n'avait pas eu loisir d'apprendre plus sur ses mœurs et ses coutumes. Il n'avait été qu'un homme à tuer parmi les autres.

Tout ce que Keiko savait sur les membres de ce clan, elle le devait grâce à ses victimes qui avaient la langue bien déliée par l'alcool. C'étaient des gens forts, loyaux et d'une fierté sans bornes bien qu'ils soient pas mal belliqueux avec les Nekozuka. Mais ils n'étaient du genre à trahir pour des conneries. Aussi l'_oiran_ fut-elle étonnée d'en trouver un ici... Et un gosse qui plus est !

La geôlière dut se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude et posa son regard sur l'ex-prostituée.

" Un problème, la pute ? "

Keiko sourit mécaniquement et remit une des ces longues mèches noirs de jais couvertes de gras, derrière son oreille.

" Aucun, Anko-san. Mais qu'a donc fait cet enfant pour mériter d'en arriver là ? "

Anko s'arrêta de dessiner des symboles sur le torse du blessé et eût une moue sérieuse. Exceptionnel lorsque l'on connaît le genre de personne qu'est Anko.

" Il a brisé l'un des tabous de Konoha. Personne n'en revient encore qu'il ait fait un truc pareil. D'un côté quand on sait que le père a été abattu pour les mêmes raisons, on aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait un jour."

Anko exécuta quelques signes et les symboles brillèrent faiblement puis disparurent. Puis comme tous les prisonniers, elle lui menotta les deux mains et se releva.

" Si je puis me permettre, Anko-san ? "

L'autre grogna une énième fois.

" Votre coiffure est affreuse. "

Keiko n'eût pas le temps de réagir que la main d'Anko rentra en contact avec sa joue dans un " clac ! " retentissant, laissant là une belle trace rouge.

" Ibiki ! On s'casse !

- Au revoir Anko-san. Ibiki-san "

La porte se referma bruyamment. L'obscurité revint. Le silence aussi. Bien que ce dernier soit entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée du blessé.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard.

" Hey ! La Mante ! Il est comment ?

- Un môme. J'lui donne dix-sept tout au plus.

- Ah ouais ? Ah bah putain ! L'est fort le petiot !

- C'est un Inuzuka.

- Un Inuzuka ! Naaaaaaan. Et ben, ma vieille, joue pas les pédophiles et laisse-le agoniser en paix ce pauv' gamin !

- J'ai déjà couché avec un Inuzuka.

- Ah oui ?

- Une bête de sexe.

- Ah ah ! J'te r'connais bien là ma p'tite Keiko ! "

L'ex-oiran soupira et s'approcha aussi près du jeune garçon que les chaînes le lui permettaient. D'un geste maternelle, elle passa sa main dans les mèches poisseuses de sang.

" L'est vraiment en sale état."

Elle fit courir lentement ses longs doigts sur le torse finement musclé et grimaça en remarquant de nombreuses cicatrices sanguinolentes, plusieurs boursouflures dues à des hématomes et surtout en sentant le liquide épais et chaud du sang tout frais un peu partout. Soudain, elle sursauta en rentrant en contact avec quelque chose de lisse et froid. Une pierre. Sûrement une amulette.

Pourquoi diable une amulette sur un gamin ?

L'Inuzuka fut parcouru d'un spasme et gémit douloureusement. Keiko, en bonne mère, l'allongea correctement, fit reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses et posa le voile de son vêtement sur lui. Il était gelé.

" Akio ?

- Ouais ?

- T'aurais pas une idée de " Pourquoi mettre une amulette sur un Inuzuka amoché ? "

- L'aut' pétasse a aussi causé de sceau et de jufus, nan ? Et ben si c'est ce que je crois, il va pas faire long feu l'gamin.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien emprisonnés ici depuis des années. On nous garde en espérant qu'on leur soit utile un jour pour faire une jolie crasse à un autre pays. Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Il y a des trucs impossibles à contrôler, tu sais… "

Keiko n'était pas convaincue. Loin de là.

Ses yeux se reportèrent vers la masse sombre, allongée sur ses cuisses, qui s'agitait un peu. Elle soupira une seconde fois et s'adossa contre la paroi froide en fredonnant l'air d'une ancienne chanson qui contait l'histoire d'un petit kitsune étourdi qui avait perdu trois de ses neufs queues, caressant inconsciemment la chevelure brune de l'Inuzuka.

Le petit kitsune étourdi était sur le point de demander à un kappa s'il n'avait pas vu sa deuxième queue, que Keiko remarqua un changement étrange chez son protégé.

Deux pastilles jaunes phosphorescentes, à cause de la très faible lumière qui filtrait à travers le dessous de la porte en métal, la fixaient étrangement.

Keiko eût un cri de surprise et se cogna contre le mur à cause suite à un mouvement instinctif de recul. Et c'est seulement en massant son crâne douloureux qu'elle se souvint que les Inuzuka étaient nyctalopes…

Les deux tâches jaunes disparurent et l'on put entendre un grognement douloureux.

" Et bien. Tu te réveilles enfin. "

Keiko frissonna en sentant de nouveau le regard perçant braqué sur elle, comme deux petites torches.

" Tu pues la… mort. "

Elle se sentit affreusement vexée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de baffer cet horrible môme.

" Ecoute moi, gamin. J'ai le double de ton âge alors évite de me manquer de respect. T'es sûrement pas en état de riposter. "

L'autre grogna et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'ex-prostituée. Mais blessures faisant, il retomba mollement sur les cuisses de Keiko en jurant faiblement.

" T'es qui d'abord, toi…

- " La Mante Religieuse ".

- Ah. "

L'Inuzuka fut immédiatement refroidi et se calma quelque peu.

" Mais tu peux m'appeler Keiko, tu sais.

- …

- Et toi quel est ton nom ?

- Kiba. "

Keiko sourit et regarda la silhouette indistincte du garçon qui s'échinait à se relever pour mieux observer les environs.

" Je suppose qu'on est dans le dernier sous-sol des cachots de Konoha. Celui où tous les psychopathe du pays sont enfermés ? "

Le sourire de la femme disparut progressivement.

" Surveille ton langage. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu es toi-même quelqu'un de dangereux et de psychopathe. Si Anko a posé un sceau, des jufus et une amulette sur toi, c'est que tu es encore pire que ça. Et s'ils t'ont enfermé dans cette cellule et qu'ils vont t'interroger dans ces cachots au lieu de suivre la procédure normale… C'est que tu es carrément un monstre, petit... "

Les pastilles jaunes qui erraient de ci, de là, analysant les lieus, se braquèrent sur Keiko et un grondement animal résonna. La femme ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

" Il paraît même que tu as brisé l'un des tabous de Kono…

- TA GUEULE ! "

Son éclat de violence en fit sursauter plus d'un. Keiko eut un rictus, le plaqua au sol et posa aussitôt un de ses longs ongles griffus près de la veine jugulaire de l'Inuzuka. Ce dernier s'étrangla légèrement et cracha un peu de sang, sous l'effet du choc. Constatant qu'il était inoffensif pour le moment, Keiko retira sa main avec toutefois un pointe de méfiance. L'autre maugréa un juron peu recommandable et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Ensuite, il marmonna à l'ex-prostituée.

" En fait, j'ai juste invoqué un…"

Keiko pencha la tête, intriguée.

" …Inugami. "

Elle resta figée, les jambes flageolante les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, incapable de bouger et d'avoir une pensée lucide.

Remarquant l'état de panique de l'ex-oiran, le dénommé Kiba, toujours sur le sol, eut un ricanement sarcastique.

" Pour créer un inugami, il suffit d'attacher un chien affamé et de placer un bol entièrement rempli de nourriture juste hors de sa portée. Quand son esprit est totalement focalisé sur sa faim, sa tête doit être coupée et consacrée. Il amène ainsi avec lui sa grande faim dans le monde des esprits et devient une arme terrible pour son ancien maître.

Jamais personne n'est arrivé à échapper à cette terrible créature et tous se font malheureusement poursuivre par la malédiction de la bête. L'inugami peut posséder des personnes passant près de lui et les rendre terriblement malades. Alors là, seul un puissant sorcier peut retirer sa soif de sang à l'inugami et guérir ces personnes.  
Pour résumer brièvement ces créatures démoniaques ont été créés par des hommes mal intentionnés pour faire souffrir, faire agoniser et tuer leurs victimes… Et malheureusement seuls quelques élites peuvent soigner les êtres soumis à cette malédiction. Et aucun n'est capable de faire disparaître réellement un inugami. Les sceller tout au plus... "

Comme une leçon apprise par cœur, répétée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. C'est cela qui effraya Keiko.

Ce môme qu'elle avait pris en pitié en le voyant blessé… Elle en avait peur…

" C'est tiré du célèbre " _Bestiaire Folklorique " _à la page 396. Ce même livre dont la lecture a été censurée par Nidaime après quelques problèmes avec des karasu-tengu mais dont j'ai trouvé un exemplaire en fouillant dans le bureau de mon père. "

Avoir des liens prolongés avec les créatures magiques. Faire appel à elles. En invoquer. Rien qu'en parler en public.

Hérésie. Rites démoniaques. Presque sataniques.

Voilà comment étaient qualifiés ces actes.

Keiko ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais, elle avait l'horrible impression que ce Kiba avait un sourire terriblement sardonique plaqué sur le visage en dépit de ces blessures et continua son cours improvisé.

" Il y a certains cas où l'inugami se retourne contre son maître, pour le terroriser, le hanter… Et comme pour les victimes de la malédiction de la bête, il ne peut s'en débarrasser et est généralement tué par son ancien familier."

Il y eût une petite pause et l'Inuzuka reprit plus faiblement.

" Mais Akamaru ne ferait jamais une chose pareille… "

Keiko déglutit péniblement, posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour essayer de calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient et dit d'une voix mal assurée.

" Et Akamaru… C'est ton chien ?

- Etait. "

Keiko fronça les sourcils. Un truc n'était pas logique dans cette histoire. Même le plus odieux des Inuzuka n'abattrait pas son animal.

" Tu as… Tué ton chien !

- NON ! Enfin si… C'est lui qui me l'a demandé parce qu'il… "

Kiba n'acheva pas sa phrase et se rembrunit. Visiblement, il ne souhaitais pas évoquer ce passage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que plus personne ne reprenne la parole.

Keiko, à présent avachie dans un coin de la cellule, sursauta. Des bruits de pas. Une seule personne. Encore un visiteur ? Quelle journée remplie aujourd'hui, dis-donc !

Enfin journée… Peut-être était-ce la nuit ? Il y a bien longtemps que tous les prisonniers avaient perdu la notion du temps, n'ayant pour seul repère temporel une goutte d'eau qui tombe toutes les quarante deux secondes. L'Inuzuka avait lui aussi visiblement senti la présence d'un nouvel arrivant.

La porte grinça de nouveau lugubrement. Des talons claquèrent furieusement. Et une grande silhouette longiligne se dressa devant la cellule.

" Yo Neji.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire ? Crétin !

- Bah… Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? "

Si les barreaux de la grille n'étaient présents, le nouvel arrivant aurait sûrement giflé le prisonnier.

" Mais putain ! T'es complètement inconscient, Kiba !

- Faut croire. "

Keiko remarqua avec amusement que le nouveau venu, Neji semblait-il, tremblait de rage et se retenait visiblement d'arracher ses longs cheveux.

" C'est toi qui va te charger de son interrogatoire ? "

Neji se tourna vers la femme aux longs cheveux noirs couvert de crasse. Il serra le poing et se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis cracha des paroles acides.

" Y aura pas d'interrogatoire.

- Quoi ! "

Kiba se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

" Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est contre la loi de Konoha, ça !

- Et invoquer un inugami ? C'est pas violer les principes du village, peut-être ? "

La voix était dure et cassante.

" Mais, Neji…

- Tais-toi. Si je te gueule dessus c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu as agi en parfait imbécile. Tu as sciemment accompli le rite de l'inugami avec le cadavre d'Akamaru. C'est une question d'éthique. Et si c'est encore c'était un petit tanuki… Mais il a fallu que tu fasses dans le démesuré qui te caractérise avec carrément une âme damnée que personne ne peut arrêter ou presque ! Tout ça sans te soucier des conséquences ! Ton clan a perdu toute crédibilité. Ton équipe est effondrée. Tes amis, ta mère et puis ta sœur… Tu y as pensé ? "

Kiba encaissa le coup. Neji était impitoyable. Cette vérité froide et implacable. Il la lui crachait en pleine gueule. Kiba releva néanmoins les yeux vers son bourreau qui se chargeait d'achever le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

" Tout le monde s'inquiète de ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Beaucoup de personne se sentent coupables. Elles pensent qu'elles auraient dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi. Elles vont avoir ta mort sur la conscience à cause de ta connerie. "

Keiko sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce Neji à la voix glaciale était des plus inquiétants.

" Et toi… ? Tu te sens coupable aussi ? "

Neji resta un moment interloqué et détourna son regard blanc en direction de la porte. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

" A ton avis. Bien sûr que je m'en veux…C'est moi qui aurait dû m'inquiéter en premier sur ton étrange comportement de ces derniers jours.

- T'as beau avoir le Byakugan tu ne peux pas tout voir, Neji. "

Keiko sourit tristement. Ce jeune homme avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à l'Inuzuka bien que sa précédente et longue tirade faisait penser le contraire.

" Tu crois que c'est le moment d'envoyer des vannes pourries...

- Si t'es pas là pour mon interrogatoire, t'es là pour quoi ? C'est Anko et Ibiki qui doivent escorter les prisonniers.

- …Je viens juste te dire " au revoir " avant ton exécution. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais te barrer comme ça ? Je tiens à toi quand même. "

Il y eût un petit rire amer.

" Vraiment ?

- Je vais avoir froid tout seul dans mon lit."

Keiko eût un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle venait enfin de comprendre la nature de la relation qu'entretenait ces deux là. L'homosexualité ne la dégoûtait pas le moins du monde. Mais, elle avait toujours imaginé un homosexuel comme une personne généralement peu enclin au combat, ayant des manières de jeunes pucelles effarouchées ! Pas des invocateurs de créatures démoniaques ou bien un utilisateur du Byakugan froid n'ayant aucune notion de tact… Cela l'étonnerait toujours autant de savoir que tous les hommes, même les plus virils, pouvaient être de ce genre de bord.

Bon d'un autre côté… Elle aussi avait quelques fois passé des moments agréables et érotiques avec plusieurs femmes. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une lesbienne…

Tiens ? Ca ferait un bon sujet de conversation avec elle-même pour passer le temps…

" Et Akamaru ?

- Kiba… Arrête de faire le naïf. Bien que cela soit invisible à l'œil nu, ton âme et celle d'Akamaru sont reliées par un lien de chakra. Ce qui te rend d'autant plus dangereux comme il est devenu un inugami… L'objectif de Tsunade-sama est de supprimer cette créature démoniaque. Mais c'est impossible et tout le monde le sait. Mais, ayant le malheur d'être un Inuzuka, si on te tue : ton animal est tué aussi.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'y aura pas d'interrogatoire… Et ça explique les jufus et tous les grigris…

- Oui."

Tout d'un coup, la voix d'Anko résonna dans tout le sous-sol alors qu'elle se traînait jusqu'à la salle.

" HYUGA ! T'as fini de te taper la discute ? Ton oncle te demande et nous, on doit emmener l'aut' taré… "

Neji soupira.

" J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler un peu plus.

- Moi aussi. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Hinata et aux autres.

- Ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu prennes ça avec autant de… "

Kiba ne laissa même pas la temps à Neji de finir sa phrase.

" Je veux aussi que t'ailles voir Maman et Hana. Dis leur que je leur demande pardon… "

Neji considéra un moment l'Inuzuka puis hocha la tête.

" Autre chose ? "

La porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois avec violence et Anko, accompagné d'Ibiki et de quelques ANBU, apparût.

" Emmenez-le. "

Kiba tourna le tête vers l'ancienne prostituée, avec un sourire empreint d'ironie.

" Merci Keiko ! Ce séjour en ta compagnie aura été des plus agréables.

- Ne fais pas autant de conneries dans l'autre monde, petit.

- Hahaha… On se revoit dans l'au-delà ! "

Faire des blagues était une façon comme une autre de se détendre et d'oublier le stress.

Les ninja traînèrent l'Inuzuka. Le jeune Hyûga s'en alla à son tour. Et la prison retrouva son calme et sa noirceur habituelle. Jamais, depuis les vingt longues années qu'elle était ici, Keiko n'avait vu autant de monde en si peu de temps…

La voix d'Akio parvint à ses oreilles.

" Hey la Mante ? T'as déjà baisé une femme ?

- Oui.

- Héhé… "

La goutte d'eau retomba sinistrement sur le sol et Keiko se recouvrit de son voile en souriant tristement. Voilà de quoi occuper l'esprit de ce vieux pervers pendant un bon bout de temps…

_A suivre… _

**xXx**

Voici donc la première partie de ce two-shot. Pas très joyeuse, je vous l'accorde. La seconde, ce sera encore pire. Avec plus de sang.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Keiko et Akio ne reparaîtrons plus. Je dis ça pour ceux qui ne supportent pas la vue de personnages inventés.

Ce sera une sorte de flash-back avant l'exécution de Kiba pour comprendre cette histoire d'inugami.

Sinon je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et laissez une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Et surtout… Prévenez moi si Keiko est une Mary Sue. Comme ça je serais fixée sur ma capacité à créer des personnages et me contenterait des originaux !


End file.
